


Cunning Disguise

by dreamiflame



Category: Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: Accidental Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Crossdressing, F/M, Kissing, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7800436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/pseuds/dreamiflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Empire ups the bounty on Luke and plasters his face everywhere, Leia has to get creative to make their escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cunning Disguise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphrodite_mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/gifts).



> You said "crossdressing" and this is where my mind went. I hope complicated feelings due to Han being around is okay.
> 
> Thanks to my beta for the really quick edit.

“We’re in trouble,” Han mutters, and Leia picks up her drink, taking a glance around the cantina as she sips it. There are too many eyes pointed toward their table. For once, Han isn’t wrong.

Luke tosses his head back with a laugh, like Han said something funny, then leans in closer to her. “I think… I think they’re looking at me.”

Leia puts her drink down, smiles at Luke, and cups his cheek. She presses her lips to his cheek, near his ear, and feels the tension in his neck. “They are. We need to get out of here, but we’re going to need a disguise.”

“Or a distraction.” The booth they’re crammed into is tiny, so even with Leia talking in Luke’s ear, Han can hear them fine. “I can start a fight while you two leave?” he offers.

Luke shakes his head minutely, but Leia can see the point. “Yeah, do it,” Leia says, and Han gathers up their glasses, tosses them a mock salute, and heads to the bar.

Leia stays pressed against Luke’s side until all hell breaks loose, then they slip out the back door. On the wall outside is the reason for all the extra attention: a new scan of Luke’s face, plus the amount the Empire is offering for his capture. Luke looks stunned.

Wishing she could whistle, Leia tosses her scarf around Luke’s head and leads him off. “I told you we needed a disguise.” They’re not far from a safe house, so Leia takes the lead, holding Luke’s hand and stumbling into him every so often, playing the drunk. Her face is pretty well known, too, but Leia can fix that.

She locks them into the tiny safehouse and turns to Luke, hands at her hips, all business. “First thing is new clothes. You’d better take all of that off.”

Luke turns a shade of red Leia finds much more adorable than she should. “I- not in front of you!”

“I won’t peek,” she lies, because Leia has every intention of accidentally-on-purpose seeing everything Luke Skywalker hides under his clothes. They’re friends, and nobody really has time for romance in the Rebellion, but Leia isn’t blind or the ice queen some say she is.

She turns her back to give her lie some weight, and goes to the closet, grateful for the mirror on the inner door that shows her every inch of the small space. Leia flips through the clothes in the closet, working on autopilot as she watches Luke. First his shirt comes off, revealing tasty arms and a taut chest. He toes off his boots and starts undoing his belt, and Leia licks her lips, fingers stilling on a particularly soft article of clothing in the closet.

Luke drops his pants, and Leia swallows a sigh when he turns out to be one of those who favors under trousers. But the bulge in the worn fabric is large enough to fuel her imagination for some time. Leia focuses on the dress in her hand, and feels a very evil grin cross her face. It's perfect.

Now to talk Luke into doing what’s best for him.

“Here,” she says, pulling the dark blue knee length dress off the hanger. “Try this on.”

Luke takes the silk and holds it up, his face a picture. “You want me to wear a dress?”

“The Empire won’t be expecting that,” Leia points out. And if Luke will wear a dress, she should dress up a little herself. She finds herself a more masculine outfit and starts undressing. In the mirror she can see Luke staring at her back, at the side of her breasts. She fastens the last of the straps holding the jacket closed, flattening her chest, and turns to face him.

“What do you think?”

Luke has pulled on the dress, and he looks awkward in it, nothing feminine about him at all. 

“I think your hair might give it away,” he says. Leia waves a hand airily and moves closer to Luke to tug and adjust the dress until it hangs right. She goes back into the closet and finds chest enhancers, and though his mouth twists into a sour shape, Luke doesn’t object when she puts them into the dress.

She still has to fix his face, though. “Sit down,” she says, and finds the makeup kit. Luke looks even more sour.

“Do we really have to? Han is going to laugh at me.”

Leia snaps open the kit and begins. “If we’re all safe and away from here, Han can laugh all he wants.” Luke isn’t quite the worst canvas she’s ever painted, but he’s close. “Stay _still_ ,” she says, more times than she cares to count, and Luke fidgets and squirms but stops complaining. It takes her over an hour, but the end result is worth it.

Luke accepts the addition of the long blonde wig Leia scrounges up for him with good grace, but tries to fight with her again over the shoes. “Heels? Leia-”

“Any woman wearing that dress would wear heels. And they’re wide, short heels. Just try them.” He still looks mulish, so Leia leans in and ruins a full fifteen minutes' work to give him a soft, coaxing kiss.

She pulls back from it, more breathless and intoxicated than the brief touch should have made her, but Luke always affects her like that. “Please?” Leia says.

Luke’s pupils are huge, and he nods mechanically, slipping his feet into the shoes. Blessedly, they fit, and he strides around the room for a few minutes, while Leia does some contouring work on her own face. 

“I guess they’re not so bad,” Luke says.

Leia fixes his lipstick, adds a hat to hide her hair, gloves to hide Luke’s hands, and looks them over critically. It might work, especially since it’s gotten dark. Luke looks like a handsome woman, and she looks like a very young man, still boyishly pretty but trying to look older. It’s the best she can do with the tools at hand, anyway.

She finds a satchel and shoves their old clothes and Luke’s blaster into it. Leia picks up a long silver tube from where it fell off Luke’s belt. “What’s this?”

“It’s my lightsaber,” Luke says. “I wish this dress had a pocket, I’d like to have a weapon.”

“We aren’t far from the hangar,” Leia says, and tucks the saber into the satchel. There’s a bit of tingling in her fingers when she touches the metal, but she figures it's just nerves. “We should go now, I’m sure Han is worried.”

Walking through the town again, her hand on Luke’s back to guide him, Leia watches people glance at the two of them, then look away. Perfect. She hitches the satchel up on her shoulder when it slides and keeps walking.

Luke occasionally bumps her, the heels making his normal walk less smooth. Leia glances at his face, expecting a scowl, but Luke is doing his best to seem pleasant and forgettable. Leia strokes her hand up and down his back and hopes for the best.

They make it back to _The Millennium Falcon_ without anyone seeming to recognize them, and Leia keys in the entry code in with a sigh of relief. 

“It’s about time,” Han says, as they make their way up the ramp. “I was about to send out a search party.” He catches sight of Luke and falls silent, his eyes widening as he looks Luke up and down. “What in the seven hells are you wearing?”

“A disguise,” Luke says. Leia hits the ramp close button and tosses her hat aside. Han turns his attention to her.

“This was your idea, right?” Leia gives him a dry look. “As long as you don’t expect me to wear that kind of getup, ever. I don’t care what’s going on.”

“Don’t worry,” says Leia. “You don’t have the legs for it.” She moves past a sputtering Han, takes Luke’s hand, and pulls him after her to her bunk.

“Strap in, we’re leaving,” Han calls after them.

Leia guides Luke into her room and locks the door behind them. She pulls the wig off Luke, and Luke helps unfasten the straps of her jacket. Then she pushes him onto the bed and straddles him, the way she’s wanted to most of the evening.

“You make a pretty girl,” Leia says to Luke, loving the way red fills his cheeks. She leans in, rests their foreheads together, and pulls the chest enhancers out of the top of his dress. Then she kisses Luke again, thoroughly destroying his lipstick.

Luke kisses her back, his mouth wet and soft, and slick from the makeup she painted on him. His hands are firm and strong on Leia’s hips and she squirms in his lap, teasing them both. They can't do this, especially not on _The Falcon_ , with Han and Chewie in the cockpit, but Leia wants to. Just this once. Just for now.

They keep kissing through the rattling, noisy ascent out of the atmosphere, and Leia is strongly thinking of sliding off her pants and flipping up Luke’s skirt. Then Han is banging on the door, and Leia, regretfully, slides off of Luke. 

“I have headquarters on the line,” Han says though the door. “They want an update.” 

“I’ll be back,” Leia says, and Luke nods, but she’s pretty sure they both know this can’t continue right now. Leia wipes her mouth off, removing their combined lipstick, but her lips still feel bruised and a little tender. She leaves Luke in her bunk and goes to give her report. 

Once she signs off, she finds Han watching her, a frown on his face. “Why’d you put Luke in a dress?” he asks. Leia is pretty sure the real question is “why did you kiss him after?" 

“He needed a disguise. The Empire’s making his face too well known.” 

“But a dress? Poor kid’s ego’ll take a beating over it.” 

Chewie rumbles something. Judging from the dirty look Han gives him, Leia wishes she spoke Shyriiwook better. 

“Then don’t tease him about it,” she says, feeling protective of Luke. It’s a feeling that comes and goes, ever since she first met him. She pushes herself to her feet. “I’m tired,” Leia says, and goes back to her bunk. 

Luke is still there, but he’s changed out of the dress and washed his face off. Leia feels a twinge of disappointment. She’d done such a good job with him. “I can go,” he says, sitting up. 

She gives him a smile and sits beside him. “You can stay, if you want, but I was going to sleep.” He nods, looking a little nervous, and lays back down. Leia goes to the fresher to change into nightclothes and climbs onto the bunk with him. The bed is narrow, but they fit well enough once she curls in close to the curve of Luke’s body. 

“That was a good idea, the disguise,” Luke says, once the lights are off. 

Leia pulls his arm closer around her waist. “This isn’t over,” she says, and yawns. “We're going to finish what we started here, Luke Skywalker.” 

“Yes, Your Highness,” he says, sounding amused, and Leia drifts off to sleep with a smile. 


End file.
